Viaje al Planeta de los Simios
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Londres, 1900. El científico inventor George Wells vuelve a usar su maquina del tiempo para viajar al futuro, luego de su primera aventura con los Morlocks y los Eloi. Para su desgracia, descubrirá que el futuro no es inmutable y ha cambiado. Ahora, los simios gobiernan el mundo y los hombres son sus esclavos. ¡Comienza una aventura sorprendente ambientada en el año 3085!


**VIAJE AL PLANETA DE LOS SIMIOS**

 **Escrito por Federico H. Bravo**

 **Aclaración al lector de parte del autor**

La presente historia es una suerte de continuación de la película _"La Máquina del Tiempo"_ de 1960, dirigida por George Pal y protagonizada por Rod Taylor, film basado en la homónima novela de H. . Es –el presente relato– también un crossover con la saga fílmica de _"El Planeta de los Simios"_ (cinco películas, desde 1968 a 1973; una remake en 2001 y un reinicio de franquicia en 2011, con una secuela en 2014). Todos los personajes, elementos y nombres están tomados de ambos universos de ficción. Lo único que me pertenece es el relato en sí mismo. Espero que les guste…

* * *

 **PROLOGO**

 **LONDRES. INGLATERRA.**

 **ENERO DE 1900.**

El carruaje tirado por caballos traqueteaba a toda velocidad por las adoquinadas calles de la ciudad. Dentro, un preocupado David Philby miraba de tanto en tanto al exterior mientras fruncía el ceño.

Tres días, nada más. Su buen amigo George llevaba tres días desaparecido desde que se volviera a subir a su dichosa _"máquina del tiempo"_ y se desvaneciera en el aire, frente a sus narices, volviendo a esa extraña época futura, el año 802.701, con sus Elois y sus Morlocks y en especial, con la bella Weena, de la cual parecía haberse enamorado.

Philby suspiró. Le daba vergüenza admitir que si él mismo no hubiera visto la maquina en funcionamiento, muy probablemente hubiera reaccionado igual de escéptico al apasionante relato de George como así lo hicieron el resto de sus amigos, quienes junto con él, acudieron a esa cena en casa del científico justamente, tres noches atrás.

Nadie había vuelto a saber nada de él desde ese momento y Philby creía que nunca más le vería, pero al parecer, se había equivocado. En un lapso de tiempo muy corto –para Philby– su amigo había regresado a casa y lo mandó a llamar –telegrama mediante– para hablar con él. El solo hecho de que Philby fuera el único convocado a esta nueva reunión, le dio bastante que pensar. Principalmente, que George deseaba discreción, pero que se había dado cuenta que de todos sus amigos y conocidos, David era el único que le creería, dijese lo que le dijese.

-Cochero, ¿no podría apurarse un poco más? – le preguntó al conductor del carruaje, asomándose a la ventana.

-Sí, señor – el cochero azuzó más a los caballos – ¡Vamos! _¡Arre! ¡Arre!_

Ganando más velocidad, pronto llegaron frente a la residencia de George. Apretándose su abrigo contra su cuerpo para protegerse contra el crudo frío del invierno y acomodándose el sombrero, Philby llamó a la puerta. No tardó en ser recibido por la anciana ama de llaves, quién luego de hacerlo pasar al interior de la cálida y acogedora vivienda y de recoger su abrigo y sombrero, le comunicó que George lo estaba esperando en su estudio.

-Gracias. Iré ya mismo a verlo – Philby comenzó a encaminarse hacia el estudio. Se detuvo un momento al ver la expresión de angustia en el rostro de la vieja mucama – ¿Sucede algo malo? – le preguntó, temiéndose la respuesta.

-Bueno, señor, yo no soy quien para juzgar al Sr. Wells y sus experimentos, pero… - y enmudeció.

-Pero… ¿Qué? – insistió Philby, intrigado.

-No ha sido el mismo desde que volvió… del sitio al que se fue – el ama de llaves no agregó nada más y se retiró presurosa a ocuparse de otros quehaceres domésticos en la casa. Sacudiendo la cabeza y sin entender del todo, Philby se dirigió al estudio, tocó la puerta y entró.

Lo que se encontró allí dentro lo dejó sin palabras.

George Wells lo esperaba de pie delante de la chimenea encendida, con un vaso de licor en la mano y la vista perdida entre las llamas. Era un hombre alto y apuesto, soltero –dedicado a sus estudios científicos, nada más– y siempre sonriente. Una persona enérgica e idealista como pocas, cosas que pese a todo, no lo abandonaron luego de su primer viaje en el tiempo. Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas parecían haber cambiado drásticamente.1

Para empezar, una tupida barba de varios días sin afeitar le cubría el rostro. Sumado a eso, estaba el cabello largo y alborotado, y una cara ojerosa, cansada, cuyos ojos febriles se posaron en Philby apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Bienvenido, amigo mío – dijo el científico, esbozando una triste sonrisa – Gracias por venir.

-¡Dios mío, George! Si no te importa que te lo diga, pareces un salvaje de la jungla con ese aspecto – Philby le estrechó la mano, preocupado – ¿Qué ha sucedido? Te noto… muy cambiado.

-Sentémonos, David, y te lo contaré todo – George se sentó en un sillón. Philby ocupó otro – De todo nuestro círculo de amistades, eres la única persona a la que le contaría esto. Los demás sé que simplemente no me creerían.

Silencio. Wells volvió a mirar la chimenea, al fuego que devoraba pacientemente los troncos, despidiendo un calor agradable contra el crudo invierno inglés. Cerca, un reloj sonó anunciando las diez de la noche con sus campanadas.

-George – Philby no pudo contenerse más. Tenía que saber – ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? La última vez que nos vimos, hace tres noches, te veías diferente a como estás ahora. Cuéntame. _¿Qué sucedió luego de que volviste a subir a tu máquina del tiempo?_

-Tres noches para ti, mi querido amigo – George volvió a sonreír, con cierto aire triste – Más tiempo para mí. Es un asunto relativo… el tiempo, quiero decir. Pero vamos al grano: por algo te he hecho llamar. Efectivamente, en esta ocasión tengo una nueva historia para contarte, una que te estremecerá. Oh, por supuesto que lo hará. Si mi primera aventura no te puso los pelos de punta, esta sí lo va a hacer.

George hizo una pausa dramática. Miró a Philby directamente a los ojos.

-Esta es la historia de mi viaje al Planeta de los Simios…

* * *

 **UNO**

Sentado frente al panel de control de mí máquina, coloco mi mano sobre la palanca, dispuesto a jalarla y reactivarla. ¿Mi destino? El futuro otra vez, junto a Weena y los Eloi. Me proponía ayudar a esas sencillas gentes a construir una sociedad más duradera y sólida que la que me encontré en mi primer viaje. Una civilización mejor preparada para enfrentar al peligro de los bestiales Morlocks.

Para mi sorpresa, consternación y horror, Philby, muy pronto descubriría la maleabilidad del tiempo…

Todavía sin saberlo, jalo la palanca finalmente. La máquina se activa con un zumbido, varias bombillas se encienden y el plato giratorio de la parte trasera se pone a rotar. El indicador en números del panel de control avanza, lo mismo que la máquina y yo, convertidos en energía inmaterial a través de la cuarta dimensión.2

A mi alrededor, el paisaje empieza a cambiar, primero lentamente y luego más aprisa al tomar velocidad mi transporte. Es innecesario que te lo describa con más detalles, Philby. El mismo fenómeno se produjo durante mi primer viaje temporal. Invariablemente, se repetía en el segundo.

Atravesé otra vez el año 1917. De nuevo vi mi casa abandonada, tapiada. No me detuve esta vez y continué adelante…

Pasé por 1940. La escena de Londres bombardeada por una futura guerra se repitió exactamente como la recordaba de mi viaje anterior. Un pequeño jalón a la palanca de control impulsó a mi maquina más aprisa hacia el futuro. Cuando el crono-indicador empezó a acercarse al año 1966, sabía lo que vendría: Londres siendo totalmente destruida por un holocausto demoledor provocado por otra guerra del futuro. Luego, el silencio y la oscuridad al formarse una montaña a mí alrededor gracias a las erupciones volcánicas desatadas como respuesta natural a la intervención bélica del hombre. Una larga y prolongada pausa, hasta que la montaña desapareciera y acabara llegando al año 802.701, donde hallaría a Weena y los Eloi.3

Ahora bien, Philby… _¡Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que nada de eso pasó!_

El indicador de mi maquina marcó 1966 y el temible holocausto no se produjo. Confundido, observé el paisaje que me rodeaba. Más allá de los cambios estéticos, tecnológicos y arquitectónicos, Londres –y asumí que toda Inglaterra– se veían bien. Bastante bien.

Sentí la tentación de tocar la palanca y de detenerme para explorar el nuevo ámbito, pero desistí inmediatamente de hacerlo. Mientras mi viaje continuó más allá de 1966, razoné científicamente qué había sucedido.

La teoría a la que mis conclusiones me llevaron, amigo Philby, es que el tiempo había sido alterado. El futuro había cambiado drásticamente y sospechaba que, en gran parte, mi máquina y yo teníamos la culpa.

Fascinado y aterrado a partes iguales, dejé que el viaje continuara un poco más. Que el futuro hubiera cambiado indicaba que el paradisiaco mundo de Weena y los Eloi bien podrían no llegar a existir jamás. No me avergüenza confesar que me entristecía mucho comprender que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a aquella chica. Pero anteponiéndose a ese sentimiento de desasosiego, estaba mi interés científico. Mi curiosidad innata. Mi sed de aventuras.

De modo que decidido a continuar en esto, tomé la palanca de control y lentamente la jalé, deteniendo mi viaje temporal con la excusa de explorar este nuevo futuro.

La máquina se paró y se re-materializó en el mundo real. El indicador mostraba la siguiente fecha: **24 de mayo de 2030**.

* * *

 **DOS**

Me hallaba en lo que a todas luces parecía ser una plaza pública. No había ni rastros de mi casa. Hacía rato que, por lo visto, fue demolida y el terreno convertido en parte de un bastante bonito espacio verde.

Pero si el jardín lleno de árboles, pasto y arbustos donde mi maquina había "aterrizado" era precioso, ¿Cuánto más lo era la ciudad que lo rodeaba, Philby?

Extasiado y sin poderme contener, bajé de la máquina y miré a la Londres del siglo XXI…

¿Cómo puedo hacer justicia al describírtela? Altos edificios, gigantescos, aparentemente construidos con una amalgama de acero y cristal, se elevaban hacia un cielo celeste, un cielo a su vez surcado de extrañas naves voladoras.

La gente iba y venía por la calle adyacente al parque donde estaba, ocupada en sus quehaceres habituales. Personas no tan distintas ni a ti ni a mí, Philby, si descontamos la moda, las ropas. Gente de aspecto lozano y saludable.

Mi primer pensamiento fue el de finalmente haber llegado a una utopía. Un futuro brillante, donde la ciencia y la tecnología se confabularon con los ideales más elevados, construyendo un mundo mejor.

La felicidad que me embargaba se trocó muy pronto en desconcierto al observar que entre esas gentes caminaban unos extraños seres velludos. Temí estar viendo una nueva versión de los Morlocks, pero recordé que aquellas eran unas criaturas húmedas, albinas y que no soportaban la luz solar. Estos seres, por el contrario, se movían bajo el sol con total soltura.

Observándolos un poco más, entendí qué eran: _simios_ , Philby. Eran simios. Monos de diferentes clases. Había chimpancés, gorilas y orangutanes, y parecían acompañar a los humanos como mascotas. La gente los llevaba despreocupadamente atados con una correa, como tú o yo llevaríamos a pasear a un perro.

Pero estos monos eran totalmente diferentes a los primates de nuestra época…

Para empezar, eran más altos. Caminaban casi erguidos en dos patas y vestían uniformes de diferentes colores. Los gorilas usaban overoles rojos, mientras que los chimpancés los tenían verdes y los orangutanes, naranja.

Una observación más aguda me demostró que estos simios eran algo más que simples mascotas para estas personas. La gran mayoría de ellos oficiaba de recaderos. Personal doméstico y de limpieza.

Había monos que llevaban cajas muy pesadas o bolsos, mientras sus dueños hablaban sin prestarles atención por unos curiosos aparatos de comunicación que se llevaban a una oreja. Otros simios barrían las calles y recogían la basura. Y otros más limpiaban los vidrios de las tiendas de comercio y servían los platos en un restaurante.

Impulsado, impelido por comprender más sobre este extraño hecho, abandoné la seguridad del sitio donde estaba y me adentré en ese bizarro mundo del mañana. Previamente a hacerlo, extraje el componente principal de la palanca de control de mi máquina. Sin él, el aparato no funcionaria, de modo que quien lo quisiese usar, no podría. Lo guardé entre los bolsillos internos de mi chaqueta y avancé…

A medida que caminaba metiéndome más y más en ese mundo y su gente, seguí observando la aparición de más simios ocupados en quehaceres domésticos. A aquellas criaturas, debido a su porte y tamaño, solo les faltaba una cosa y era hablar. Desde luego, se me hizo muy patente que no podían hacerlo. Pese a su insólita forma, esos monos seguían siendo unas bestias, unos animales sin raciocinio. O, al menos, con un raciocinio limitado, en todo caso.

Antes que la consternación y la curiosidad pudieran más en mí y acabara dirigiéndome al único sitio donde podría averiguar la historia de aquella gente y su mundo, presencié una llamativa escena que me dio mucho que pensar: un gorila había tirado al piso por error un paquete que contenía un valioso jarrón de cristal. La pieza se hizo completamente trizas y el dueño del mono se encolerizó con él, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡No! – lo retó el hombre, enfurecido – ¡Aldo! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Era un jarrón caro, maldita sea! ¿Es que no podías hacer bien al menos esta tarea, estúpido animal? – volvió a pegarle al simio. El gorila farfulló y se encogió, humillado, mientras su dueño seguía insultándolo – ¡Esto ha sido lo último! ¡En cuanto volvamos a Norteamérica, te dejaré en el Centro de Rehabilitación, a ver si puedes aprender a hacer algo útil en tu miserable existencia! ¡Ahora, camina! ¡Llego tarde a la video-conferencia con el Gobernador Breck!

El curioso comunicador del hombre sonó en ese momento y mientras le daba la espalda al gorila y avanzaba con él tirándolo de la correa con la que lo llevaba atado, el sujeto se llevó el aparato al oído y comenzó a hablar con alguien.

-¿Diga? Aquí Kolp al habla… Sí, Sr. McDonald, estoy yendo para allá, justamente. Excúseme con el Gobernador Breck y dígale que tuve un pequeño percance…

Mientras el tal Kolp caminaba, hablando por su comunicador, el gorila llamado Aldo le seguía, mirándolo en silencio con unos ojos profundos y cavernosos en su velludo y negro rostro. Unos ojos que –ahora lo sé– destilaban el más puro odio hacia el humano.4

* * *

 **TRES**

Existía un solo sitio en aquél mundo del futuro al que podía acudir en busca de información sobre su cultura y sociedad, un solo lugar donde podría averiguar lo que necesitaba saber: la Biblioteca Pública Nacional.

Resultó un alivio descubrir que el viejo edificio de columnas griegas y aspecto de catedral gótica seguía todavía en pie, intacto, entre las modernas construcciones. Su interior también continuaba inalterable al paso del tiempo, con sus filas de estantes interminables llenas de libros.

Parado en el inmenso vestíbulo abovedado, vacilé respecto al sitio por el que comenzar. Por suerte, una persona que pasaba por allí supo guiarme en mi búsqueda:

-Creo que lo que usted quiere consultar es la sección de cultura general – me dijo. A su lado, un viejo orangután vestido con su overol naranja sostenía con cierta dificultad un montón de libros, haciendo malabares para evitar que se le caigan – Por ese pasillo. Una vez allí, el Vox 114 hará el resto.

-¿El Vox 114?

-Ya sabe… el bibliotecario virtual – el hombre parpadeó y me miró de arriba abajo, reparando en mis ropas – Un atuendo muy interesante – comentó, con una sonrisa – Actor, me imagino. ¿Alguna obra de teatro sobre el siglo XIX, tal vez?

-Finales del XIX y principios del XX – admití – Pero no soy actor. Soy científico.

-Ya. Como sea – el hombre se encogió de hombros – Le deseo suerte con su asunto – se volvió hacia el orangután – Vamos, Julius.

Ambos se marcharon. Por mi parte, hice lo mismo. Luego de atravesar el pasillo llegué a una gran habitación donde el único mobiliario era una curiosa pantalla del más puro cristal. Estaba empotrada allí mismo, sobre una suerte de pedestal.

Ante mi sorpresa, cuando me acerqué al cristal una figura humana se materializó ante mí, tal cual aparición fantasmal salida de una de esas sesiones espiritistas tan en boga actualmente…

-Ejem – carraspeó el hombre en la pantalla. Se veía absolutamente solido allí dentro, Philby, te lo juro. Era tan real como tú y yo lo somos – ¿Señor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-¿Qué?

-Digo, si se encuentra usted bien. Lo noto extremadamente pálido. ¿Quiere que llame a un doctor?

-No… no – negué con la cabeza e intenté componerme – Estoy bien, de veras. No es nada. Gracias por… preocuparse.

El hombre en la pantalla de cristal asintió. Sonrió, amistosamente y me formuló una pregunta:

-Bien, señor. Exactamente, ¿Qué desea saber?

Se suponía que aquél sujeto era una especie de bibliotecario. Sin duda, fuera generado por lo que fuera, era un grandioso prodigio de la ciencia y podía proporcionarme las respuestas que necesitaba.

-Hábleme sobre los simios, sobre los monos – pedí – ¿Cómo llegó la gente a tenerlos de mascotas y sirvientes? ¿Por qué se ven diferentes a los antiguos primates de antaño?

-Como no, señor. Pero para darle esa información, hace falta hacer un breve repaso cronológico sobre algunos hechos históricos de suma importancia – el hombre en la pantalla de cristal, el llamado "Vox 114", hizo una pausa antes de proseguir – Todo comenzó en el año 2018, con la propagación de la epidemia que diezmó a los perros y los gatos por todo el mundo. Un hecho terrible y triste a la vez, provocado por un virus diseñado en unos laboratorios chinos que experimentaban ilegalmente buscando una cura para el cáncer. Tras la muerte de estos animalitos domésticos, en el año 2020, los simios fueron modificados genéticamente por los científicos a cargo del proyecto _"Génesis"_ , quienes consiguieron volverlos más grandes y un poco más inteligentes que los primates anteriores. La humanidad los acogió primero como mascotas y ahora los utiliza como personal doméstico.5

-¿Quiere decir que los monos hacen ahora todo el trabajo pesado de los hombres? – repliqué, un poco consternado – Eso me suena a esclavitud…

-Entiendo, señor. Sin embargo, la cuestión fue zanjada definitivamente en el gran congreso internacional científico del año 2022. Ahí mismo se llegó unánimemente a la conclusión de que, pese a las modificaciones genéticas hechas sobre ellos, los simios no son personas propiamente dichas, sino animales. De modo que el concepto de "esclavitud" no se aplica legalmente a ellos.

-Bueno… usted puede decir lo que quiera y me imagino que así es, teniendo acceso a todo el conocimiento que tiene – volví a replicar – pero hoy mismo he visto a un hombre maltratando a su mono y no me ha hecho ninguna gracia.

Vox 114 no dijo nada. Tan solo se limitó a esperar una nueva consulta de mi parte. Recordé entonces que no me hallaba ante una persona verdadera; la persona tras el cristal era un producto generado artificialmente, tal vez por maquinas muy avanzadas como para que yo las comprendiera.

-¿Alguna otra consulta, señor? – me preguntó.

-Sí. Sólo una más…

-Dígame.

-Viajes en el tiempo. Hábleme de ello.

Vox 114 parpadeó. Tardó un segundo en responder.

-¿Se refiere a la ficción especulativa sobre ello o a informes serios sobre el tema?

-¿Ficción especulativa?

Al lado del hombre en la pantalla de cristal, se formaron unas imágenes. Eran las tapas de varios libros y se veían tan reales como si esos libros estuvieran allí mismo.

-El tópico ha sido ampliamente abordado por la literatura de ciencia-ficción durante todo el siglo XX y principios del siglo XXI – me informó Vox 114, con tono académico – Autores como Ray Bradbury, Isaac Asimov o Harlan Ellison lo han utilizado en muchos de sus cuentos y novelas, y por supuesto, hay series de TV y películas que también le dan uso, como por ejemplo…

-¿Y los informes serios sobre el tema? – lo interrumpí – ¿Qué puede decirme sobre ellos?

En la pantalla de cristal se desplegaron datos y ecuaciones matemáticas, como si esta fuera una pizarra escolar.

-Está la Teoría de la Relatividad, de Albert Einstein, o los escritos del Dr. Otto Hasslein. Éste último formuló la inquietante hipótesis de que es posible viajar por el tiempo físicamente. Muchos han dicho que la misión interestelar _"Icarus"_ , auspiciada por la NASA en 2017 y cuya nave desapareció misteriosamente en un punto del espacio, penetró en lo que se ha dado llamar popularmente como _"Curva de Hasslein"_ , una brecha en el espacio-tiempo.

-¿Y eso es cierto?

Vox 114 se encogió de hombros.

-No se sabe. No hay datos verídicos al respecto. El consenso general indica que los cuatro astronautas murieron en el espacio cuando algo falló en su nave. Por supuesto, la tragedia del _"Icarus"_ resintió la exploración espacial considerablemente…6

Era demasiada información. Tendría que procesarla por mi cuenta, mientras continuaba mi viaje a través del tiempo hacia el futuro.

Antes de irme de allí y volver a mi máquina y partir, formulé a Vox 114 una última pregunta sumamente importante:

-Dígame lo que sabe sobre un científico llamado George Wells. Él vivió en el siglo XIX.

-Tendré que hacer una interconsulta con el área historia otra vez. Un momento, por favor.

Vox 114 se demoró menos tiempo esta vez al hacer otra pausa. Francamente, no sabía cómo hacía para consultar la información. Parpadeó y me respondió:

-No hay datos significativos sobre esa persona – dijo – De acuerdo a los registros históricos nació, creció y vivió en Londres hasta su misteriosa desaparición, acaecida en el mes de enero del año 1900. Aparte de eso, no existen más datos sobre él.

* * *

 **CUATRO**

Mientras volvía a viajar hacia adelante en el tiempo con mi máquina, repasé toda la información que había recibido. La conclusión a la que llegué no me gustó nada…

La historia que dio origen al mundo de los Morlocks y los Eloi seguía existiendo todavía, aunque con un nuevo escenario. El trasfondo era invariablemente el mismo: opresión desde las clases más altas y pudientes a los trabajadores, esclavitud, resentimiento… todo se repetía exactamente igual a mi primer viaje, excepto que ahora el pueblo oprimido era el simio. Y como con el caso de los Eloi, la humanidad que les antecedía simplemente se dedicaba a una vida vana y frívola.

Aquellas personas de 2030 se veían sanas, robustas, saludables y bien alimentadas gracias a sus esclavos simios. Porque en el fondo, eso eran aquellas pobres criaturas velludas modificadas. _Esclavos_. Y unos esclavos bastante maltratados…

Había una sola manera en que todo esto podía terminar y era mal.

Lo comprobé en mi siguiente parada, el 26 de agosto de 2037. El escenario seguía siendo Londres, pero esta vez la bella ciudad ardía convertida en pasto de las llamas. La gente huía despavorida, mientras policías y soldados del ejército se enfrentaban a lo que parecía un alzamiento simio.

Los monos atacaban a la población, llenos de fiereza y determinación, y también empleaban armas, demostrando así que su inteligencia había crecido enormemente desde mi última visita.

Pese a que mi vida podía correr peligro, me bajé de la maquina e intercepté a una persona que huía, mientras estallaban las bombas y se desarrollaba la guerra.

-¡Dígame qué está pasando! – le pedí, aferrándolo del brazo.

-¡Suélteme! – protestó, forcejeando – ¿Qué acaso ha estado viviendo bajo tierra? ¿No ve qué está pasando? _¡Los simios se han rebelado!_ ¡Se han alzado en armas y nos atacan! ¡Están matándonos a todos en todas partes!

-Santo cielo…

-¡Está pasando en Londres, lo mismo que en Nueva York, Paris, Moscú, Tokio, Pekín…! ¡Todas las ciudades del mundo están ardiendo!

Una archiconocida sirena se dejó oír en el viciado aire cargado de humo. Me estremecí. La escuché anteriormente dos veces en mi vida, Philby…

La primera, en el holocausto demoledor que no sucedió en 1966, durante mi parada en la versión anterior de aquél año. La segunda, en el lejano futuro. Los Morlocks la utilizaban para atraer a los Eloi a su "templo" para hacerlos prisioneros y posteriormente devorarlos.7

La persona que estaba a mi lado palideció de repente. Las fuerzas le abandonaron y se desplomó de rodillas en el piso, mirando hacia el horizonte de edificios en llamas.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunté. Como no me respondía, lo sacudí – ¿Qué significa esa sirena?

-El final – dijo, simplemente. Me miró. Estaba blanco como la leche – El final de todo.

-No le entiendo…

-Van a bombardear Londres con un misil nuclear – me explicó – Significa que han dado por perdida esta ciudad. Es el fin.

No sabía que era un "misil nuclear", pero la verdad es que no me apetecía quedarme para averiguarlo. De modo que volví corriendo a mi máquina, me senté en ella y me dispuse a marcharme de allí antes de que fuera tarde.

Jalé la palanca justo al mismo tiempo en que Londres estallaba en pedazos por los aires, consumida por una bola de fuego rabioso. Algo de la energía liberada durante la apocalíptica destrucción llegó a alcanzarme y la maquina se sacudió con fuerza. Tuve la mala suerte de que este hecho me provocara un tremendo golpe en la cabeza y acabé desplomándome inconsciente sobre los controles, Philby. Y así permanecí largo rato, en bendita ignorancia mientras el mundo a mi alrededor cambiaba drásticamente una vez más… quizás, para siempre.

* * *

 **CINCO**

Recuperé la consciencia con una terrible jaqueca más tarde. Desorientado, miré a mí alrededor, al crepuscular paisaje cambiante y recordé dónde me hallaba y en qué situación: a bordo de mi máquina del tiempo y de camino hacia un cada vez más lejano –e incierto– futuro.

Decidí que ya estaba bien. Era hora de detenerme y de evaluar la situación, de modo que jalé la palanca y la maquina se paró, re-materializada en el mundo real. El indicador del panel de control marcaba el 16 de julio del año 3085.

Me hallaba sobre un páramo desolado y desértico, cercano a las ruinas retorcidas de lo que parecía una antigua ciudad. Con el corazón latiéndome aprisa en el pecho, bajé con cuidado y pisé un suelo seco y agrietado.

Era de día y el sol me daba de lleno con un calor inusitado, impropio para la región y la fecha.

Nada se movía a mí alrededor. Tan solo el viento del desierto, igual de seco y caluroso como todo lo demás.

Temí ser el último hombre vivo sobre la Tierra.

Pasmado, me quedé mirando aquél desierto y las ruinas de Londres, de la que alguna vez fuera nuestra orgullosa ciudad, Philby.

-No puede ser – me dije, en voz alta – No puede ser – repetí – Finalmente, lo hicimos… lo hicimos – miré al horizonte, con lágrimas en los ojos – Hemos destruido la Tierra.

Sin más que hacer, eché a caminar.

Podría haber vuelto a subir a la maquina e irme, Philby. Podría haber regresado a nuestra época entonces, pero pudo más la curiosidad. No podía ser que no quedara nadie, me dije a mí mismo, alguien tiene que haber en alguna parte. Así que eché a andar. No hacia la ciudad en ruinas, sino al abrasador e interminable desierto.

El calor era espantoso.

Terminé quitándome la chaqueta y aflojándome la camisa. Echaba de menos el fresco y paradisiaco jardín de Weena y los Eloi, aquél Edén terrenal lleno de agua y fruta deliciosa, el cual ahora estaba bastante seguro que jamás llegaría a existir. Lo prefería mil veces, incluso con sus temibles Morlocks, al yermo que estaba atravesando.

Finalmente, rendido y extenuado, llegué al borde de un oasis. _¡Verde y agua en mitad de la nada!_ Si hubiera sido creyente, me habría puesto a darle las gracias a Dios por esto. En cambio, lo único que hice fue caer de rodillas y zambullir mi rostro en el reconfortante líquido cristalino, bebiendo a grandes tragos hasta saciarme.

De repente, un ruido extraño me obligó a ponerme en guardia, alerta. Era un sonido bastante familiar, lo que motivó mi curiosidad por observar quién o quiénes eran los que se acercaban a toda prisa galopando a caballo.

Sí, Philby. El ruido lo provocaban los cascos de varios caballos que se acercaban bastante rápido a mi posición.

Mi estómago se tensó y mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando vi a cuatro jinetes aparecer tras las palmeras. Estoy seguro que palidecí.

 _¡Pues quienes salían a mi encuentro montando sobre cuatro caballos eran unos gorilas grandes y fieros, cuyas ropas y porte me hicieron acordar a los soldados de un ejército!_

-¡Vaya, vaya! Miren nada más qué tenemos aquí – dijo el mono que iba a la cabeza del grupo. ¡Podía hablar! – ¡Un humano! Y por lo que veo, un humano solo y merodeando por donde no debe. ¿Qué haces aquí, animal? ¿Cómo has conseguido llegar tan lejos de la aldea? ¡Responde!

Pasmado como estaba al darme cuenta de que estaba siendo increpado por un simio, no supe qué decir. El gorila perdió la paciencia y haciéndole señas a sus compañeros, les indicó que se hicieran cargo de mí.

Los otros tres primates descendieron de sus caballos y me sostuvieron con fuerza, mientras me colocaban una correa en el cuello.

-¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! – atiné a decir – ¡Están ustedes cometiendo un error! – forcejeé con ellos, para liberarme – Me llamo George Wells y soy…

Un puñetazo bien dado en mi estómago me hizo callar. Me doblé de dolor y los gorilas aprovecharon para cargarme sobre uno de sus caballos, atado como si fuera un vulgar fardo.

-Dale las gracias al Legislador que no te dejamos en mitad de este desierto para que mueras – me espetó el líder del grupo, con hostilidad – Si por nosotros fuera, te quedarías aquí para pudrirte bajo el sol, sucio animal. Pero falta mano de obra en la aldea y humanos para trabajar la tierra no sobran. No es un lujo que podamos darnos perder valiosos esclavos.

El gorila tiró de las riendas de su caballo.

-¡Arre! ¡Vamos! Volvamos a casa. ¡Llevemos a esta bestia con las otras y comamos algo! Este sitio está tan cerca de la "Zona Prohibida" que me pone los pelos en punta. ¡Vamos!

* * *

 **SEIS**

Shockeado como estaba luego de haber oído hablar a los simios y atado como un fardo por ellos, no pude hacer otra cosa más que dejarme llevar prisionero. Muy pronto, el panorama que nos rodeaba cambió abruptamente, reemplazado por una frondosa y espesa jungla en la cual íbamos entrando.

Maravillado y extrañado por partes iguales, me dediqué a observar el paisaje con el analítico ojo de un científico. Mis conclusiones fueron de que en el transcurso de los años que atravesé inconsciente en mi máquina del tiempo, la geografía y el clima de lo que solía ser nuestra amada Inglaterra habían cambiado de forma drástica.

Y mucho de ello tal vez tuviera la culpa la mano del hombre. ¿Cuántas otras guerras habían tenido lugar mientras yo yacía dormido, viajando hacia ese futuro? Guerras del hombre contra el hombre, o del hombre contra el simio, en todo caso.

Una guerra aquella ultima –el hombre contra el simio– que, sin duda, habíamos perdido estrepitosamente. Y ahora, los monos podían hablar.

No sólo eso. Pronto descubrí que aparte de hablar, habían aprendido muchas otras cosas…

Mis divagues se acabaron momentáneamente cuando llegamos a la que los gorilas llamaban "la aldea". Era toda una especie de pequeña ciudad con casas de adobe hábilmente construidas en un amplio claro de la jungla. Viviendas de diseño un tanto peculiar, que demostraban la sencillez y la inventiva de sus hacedores para aprovechar materiales naturales.

Cerca de aquella aldea –la cual ya podía ver colmada de monos– se elevaban unas chozas de aspecto más simple –si cabe– y bastante descuidado. Eran barracones con techo de chapa y me imaginé que ese sitio iba a ser nuestro destino.

Cuando los gorilas detuvieron sus caballos a la entrada a ese sitio, no me quedó ninguna duda.

-¡Vamos! ¡Desaten a la bestia y déjenla con las demás! – ordenó el líder del cuarteto. Fui bajado del caballo bruscamente, desatado y echado al barrizal del suelo de un violento empellón. Mientras trataba infructuosamente ponerme de pie, sucio de lodo como estaba, los simios se alejaron al galope hacia la parte de la aldea habitada por sus semejantes. Iban riéndose entre ellos, mofándose de mí.

-Malditos animales – farfullé, molesto, intentando limpiarme – ¡No tienen derecho! Malditos sean…

-No deberías decir esas cosas – me recomendó alguien, hablándome despacio – Al menos, no en voz alta. Ellos pueden oírte y créeme, tienen un buen oído.

Observé a mi interlocutor. Era una chica, Philby, una atractiva joven de piel oscura y ojos claros; se hallaba parada delante mío en la entrada de los barracones. Detrás de ella se adivinaba la silueta de muchas otras personas –humanos– que me miraban con curiosidad.

Abochornado por mi aspecto, no supe qué contestar. La chica y yo nos dedicamos a mirarnos fijo por un buen rato hasta que una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Una sonrisa amistosa.

-Tú… no eres de por aquí – me dijo – No eres de esta aldea…

-Ciertamente, no – carraspeé, intentando mantener la dignidad ante la dama, pese a mi desastrosa facha – Digamos que soy… un viajero. He venido desde muy, muy lejos, recorriendo un largo camino – hice una pausa y extendí mi mano – Me llamo George… George Wells.

La muchacha miró mi mano y luego me miró a mí. Con cierto gesto divertido, me la estrechó despacio.

-Soy Mara – se presentó – Bienvenido a nuestra comunidad, George – la expresión dulce se esfumó de su rostro – Bienvenido. Disfruta de este momento de paz. Es el único que tendrás aquí…8

* * *

 **SIETE**

En las siguientes semanas que pasé con Mara y su gente en la aldea de los simios, aprendí muchas cosas, Philby…

Por ejemplo, y tal como temía, que la civilización humana había involucionado a una raza de esclavos empleada por sus amos simios en la recolección de alimentos y en los quehaceres domésticos de la vida diaria.

Según Mara, esto había sido siempre así. Desde pequeña y tenía uso de razón, me explicó, su familia y ella vivieron como esclavos –ella utilizó el término _"sirvientes"_ – de los simios, quienes (y esto lo vi yo mismo con mis propios ojos, Philby) muchísimas veces los maltrataban, considerándolos poco más que ganado. Animales que prestaban un servicio doméstico a su comunidad y nada más.

Pero no todos los monos eran iguales y tanto en esa época como en otras anteriores, hubo quienes abogaron por una coexistencia pacífica entre ambas especies…

-El Legislador fue una persona muy respetada en su tiempo – me contó Mara – Era un orangután y siempre luchó por los derechos de humanos y simios por igual. Él promulgó las leyes con las que todavía se rigen nuestras sociedades, pero los gorilas siempre están buscando un pretexto para romperlas…

-¿A qué se debe esto? – pregunté.

-Son una casta muy belicosa. Ellos son soldados, guerreros. Siempre están luchando. No te acerques nunca a un gorila, si puedes; ellos no temen matar humanos. Por otro lado, los más amistosos (si se puede decir así) con nosotros son los chimpancés. Ellos son como tú, científicos. Librepensadores. No son tan pragmáticos. Con nosotros son bastante benevolentes… hasta cierto punto.

-¿Y los orangutanes?

-Descontando al Legislador en su momento, en la actualidad ellos son indiferentes a nosotros. Les da igual si vivimos o morimos. Hay quienes dicen que simpatizan en secreto con el pensamiento de los gorilas.

-Ya veo.

Mara hizo una pausa y me miró. Ambos nos hallábamos trabajando en un campo de cultivo, como recolectores. No éramos los únicos; cerca, otros humanos hacían lo mismo, trabajando la tierra ante la atenta mirada de unos guardias gorilas que sostenían látigos y porras, encantados de usarlos cuando podían.

-Te he contado cosas de nuestro mundo – dijo ella, volviendo al trabajo al ver acercarse a un gorila ceñudo – Creo que sería justo que tú me contases cosas del tuyo, ¿no te parece?

Sí, Philby. Mara ya sabía que yo no era de ese sitio, de su época. Se lo había revelado en una charla anterior hacía relativamente pocos días atrás. Al principio, le costó creerme, pero acabó aceptándolo. No sólo era una chica guapa sino que también muy inteligente y muy despierta. Que ella supiera la verdad sobre mi origen me facilitaba bastante las cosas y fue lo que me permitió conocer ese mundo futuro y sus costumbres.

-Me parece bien – le susurré, volviendo yo también a trabajar – Esta noche, frente al fogón, cuando todos estén descansando…

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – rugió el gorila, parándose a nuestro lado. Sostenía una porra de madera con ganas de golpear a alguien – ¿Qué están susurrando ustedes dos, par de bestias inútiles y apestosas? ¡Nada de cotorreos o intentos de cortejo sexual ahora! ¡Trabajen! ¡Trabajen!

Mara esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al ver mi cara turbada cuando el simio pronunció las palabras _"cortejo sexual"_. Podíamos estar en el año 3085, pero yo seguía siendo un educado caballero inglés de finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX. No estaba preparado para ser tan liberal todavía.

O, al menos, eso creía entonces.

Pero tal y como se lo prometí, aquella noche en los barracones y frente a un fogón encendido –mientras los demás descansaban– le conté detalles de nuestro mundo…

Mara se maravilló de saber de la existencia de una época lejana, remota, en que los seres humanos gobernábamos el mundo y los simios ocupaban jaulas en zoológicos o en circos. También la emocionaron mis descripciones sobre nuestros progresos tecnológicos, culturales, estéticos y científicos.

Ella no conocía, por ejemplo, ni las locomotoras ni el ferrocarril, ni los barcos a vapor… ni las grandes tiendas y almacenes donde se vendían comida y ropa.

Nada de lo que nos parece "normal" a ti y a mí, Philby, lo era para esa chica y su gente. Vivian en una completa ignorancia acerca de su pasado, de sus orígenes. Y estaba seguro que los simios lo mantenían de esa forma a propósito, para tenerles controlados.

Era como haber viajado a otro planeta, amigo mío. Cada vez que miraba al horizonte, a la puesta del sol luego de una ardua jornada de trabajo –yo, un científico, un instruido y educado hombre del recién nacido siglo XX, labrando la tierra y recolectando frutas y verduras. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?– me costaba reconocer a nuestra vieja y amada Inglaterra. El clima sub-tropical y la vegetación me hacían pensar que tal vez nuestra isla había sido desplazada de su sitio original y empujada en dirección al ecuador por algún gran terremoto. Únicamente eso explicaba aquella alteración geográfica y climática.

Eso… o quizás que mi maquina no solo se había desplazado por el tiempo, sino que también lo hizo por el espacio, colocándome en otro país. No era factible, sin embargo, pero no imposible.

El pensar en mi maquina me hizo añorar nuestro hogar, nuestra época…

Mara quiso saber dónde la había dejado y si con ella, podía volver a mi mundo. Le dije que sí y le conté en que sitio se encontraba. Al oírlo, palideció.

-¡Eso es en la "Zona Prohibida"! – me dijo.

-Los simios también la llaman así – recordé – ¿A qué se debe?

-Nuestras leyes… y las suyas, consideran tabú esa región. Nadie va ahí. Nunca.

-¿Por qué?

-Las leyendas dicen que existen criaturas extrañas y terribles entre esas ruinas. Monstruos.

-Pues cuando estuve ahí, yo no vi a nadie. Además, la maquina no funciona si no tiene esto – le enseñé el componente de la palanca de control que llevaba conmigo – Sin esto, es solo una maquina inerte. Nadie la puede activar.

Mara estudió pensativa aquello. Luego me miró directamente a los ojos.

-Si decidieras volver a tu mundo… ¿Crees que podrías llevarme contigo? – me preguntó.

Enmudecí. No supe qué responder. Tuve que reconocer que en un principio esas habían sido mis intenciones con Weena.

Pero la súplica de Mara estaba más que justificada. Allí, en _"El Planeta de los Simios"_ , ella no era más que una esclava sin derecho a nada.

En cambio, en nuestro mundo podría convertirse en otra cosa. Tener una oportunidad de llegar a ser alguien.

En ese momento, Philby, tomé la decisión de volver… Me fugaría de la aldea, de los monos y su mundo, y Mara vendría conmigo. No pude hacer nada por Weena y su gente. No podía hacer nada por la gente de Mara –hay un viejo proverbio que reza: _"Cosecharas lo que siembres"_. Había que reconocer que el propio ser humano había sido el responsable de su propia caída y del ascenso de los simios– pero sí podía hacer algo por la propia Mara y eso era llevarla conmigo.

Lo repito: estaba decidido a hacerlo.

Ah, Philby… _¡Si hubiera sabido lo que el destino nos tenía reservado, no habría sido tan optimista al respecto!_

* * *

 **OCHO**

Tuvimos nuestra oportunidad de escapar dos noches después…

Había venido observando el lugar donde los simios guardaban sus caballos –su principal y único medio de locomoción en ese mundo–, de modo que ideamos un plan para robarnos dos ejemplares. Con ellos, más las provisiones que Mara recogió de contrabando, nos internaríamos en la "Zona Prohibida" en busca de mi máquina.

No éramos tontos. Sabíamos que los simios nos perseguirían tras el robo, pero confiábamos en que su miedo hacia aquella región desértica fuera tan grande, que no se adentraran en ella para seguirnos.

Era una apuesta firme y arriesgada, pero también la única que tendríamos. Si no lo intentábamos, podíamos decirle adiós a la oportunidad de huir de una vida entera de esclavitud.

De modo que lo hicimos, Philby. Dos noches después, entramos al gran establo lindero a la aldea y robamos dos caballos…

Hubo una gran revuelta. Los gorilas guardianes enfurecieron e intentaron detenernos a los tiros. Aquellos monos contaban con armas de fuego y no dudaron en usarlas contra nosotros. Por suerte, nuestros animales galoparon rápidos como el viento y muy pronto, dejábamos atrás el lugar.

Como lo previnimos, los gorilas nos siguieron, montados en caballos similares a los nuestros. Contábamos sin embargo con cierta ventaja y la aprovechamos.

Toda la noche galopamos, huyendo de nuestros perseguidores, utilizando la frondosa jungla en nuestro favor. Al amanecer, llegábamos al final del espacio verde y al inicio del desierto…

Los gorilas que nos pisaban los talones se detuvieron en ese punto, maldiciendo y resoplando. Mientras nos alejábamos cada vez más de ellos, vimos que no entraban en la región. En efecto, su miedo a ese sitio era tan grande que no se animaban a violar sus tabúes.

Mara y yo habíamos tenido mucha suerte.

Por desgracia, no iba a durar.

Pronto, comprendería que en ese mundo existían peligros más grandes que los simios… y ese era el horror escondido en la "Zona Prohibida".

* * *

 **NUEVE**

Para cuando el sol del mediodía ya se elevaba allá en la cima de un cielo celeste y sin nubes, Mara y yo cabalgábamos lentamente por entre los valles de roca de la "Zona Prohibida", cada vez más cerca de donde había quedado mi máquina. La muchacha fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia todas partes, preocupada. Pese a que le había dicho que no tenía nada que temer, era evidente que abrigaba miedos ancestrales muy arraigados en sus psiquis sobre la región.

-Mara, tranquila – le dije – No hay nada aquí. Solo rocas y arena, eso es todo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo, George? – replicó – Hay muchas historias sobre este sitio, leyendas. Dicen que quien entra, no sale vivo…

-Eso es mentira. ¿Acaso yo no estoy aquí, contigo? Soy la prueba de que ese mito no es verdad.

-Pero, tal vez…

-Mira, Mara… A lo mejor hubo personas –o simios– que se perdieron realmente aquí. Vale, puede ser cierto. Pero tal vez sufrieron de insolación por este condenado calor y por eso fallecieron aquí. Eso no va a pasarnos a nosotros, por dos motivos. Numero uno – levanté el odre que llevaba en la alforja atada al caballo – Tenemos agua. Bastante. Número dos, en cuanto lleguemos a las ruinas de la ciudad, con mi maquina dejaremos este mundo para siempre. ¿Está bien?

Mara asintió, no muy convencida.

-Dijiste que tú vivías en esa gran ciudad – me recordó – Antes de ser lo que ahora es…

-Se llamaba Londres y era muy hermosa. Pero visité este lugar antes de que los simios se alzaran en rebelión y era más espectacular.

-Tal vez deberíamos viajar a esa época – propuso Mara – Cuando los monos eran nuestros esclavos y no al revés.

-Oh, no. Por más que me interese explorar más ese tiempo, vamos a volver al mío. Ahí veras monos también, pero ocupando el lugar que les corresponde en circos y zoológicos.

Los dos enmudecimos de golpe. Habíamos llegado a las ruinas. Estábamos en el sitio en el que dejara la máquina del tiempo.

…Salvo que ya no estaba allí…

 _¡No estaba!_ Alguien –o algo– la habían movido de su lugar. Con el corazón latiéndome aprisa en el pecho y una pelota de hielo en el estómago, desmonté del caballo y corrí a inspeccionar el sitio.

-¿Qué sucede? – me preguntó Mara – George, ¿Qué pasa?

-¡No está! ¡Mi maquina no está! – exasperado, me llevé las manos a la cabeza – ¡Se la han llevado!

-¿Partió hacia otro tiempo? – Mara bajó de su caballo y se me unió. Negué con la cabeza.

-No funciona sin el componente de la palanca que yo tengo – le recordé – No. Quien se la llevó ha sido alguien de aquí.

-Pero, ¿Quién?

-No los simios, eso es evidente. No entran en esta región. Así que supongo que…

Me interrumpí, helado. En mitad del suelo arenoso, descubrí las huellas. Me agaché a analizarlas cuidadosamente… y tuve un horrible presentimiento.

-¿Qué pasa? – Mara, ya de por sí nerviosa, me miró alarmada.

-Huellas. Rastros en la arena. Signos de los que se llevaron mi máquina, arrastrándola – levanté la vista – en dirección a ese sitio.

Señalé a un gran edificio en ruinas cercano. Un edificio medio petrificado. La entrada se abría como una boca oscura y pestilente hacia lo que parecía el fondo de una gran caverna.

-Pensé que dijiste que aquí no había nadie – Mara se pegó a mi espalda, temblando – Que los monstruos no existían…

-Cálmate – le pedí – No podemos precipitarnos. Tal vez no sean monstruos.

-¿No?

-No. Tal vez… se trata de personas como nosotros.

-¿Viviendo aquí, entre estas ruinas?

Silencio. Mara tenía razón. Por lo que sabíamos, bien podrían ser cualquier tipo de criatura hostil.

-Muy bien. Esto es lo que haré: entraré allí y buscaré mí maquina…

-¿Y yo?

-Tú te quedaras aquí. Será más seguro.

-¡De eso, nada! Yo voy donde tú vas.

-Mara, puede ser peligroso…

-Toda esta región lo es. ¿Acaso piensas que quedándome aquí estaré más a salvo que yendo contigo? De ninguna manera.

-Mara…

-No vamos a discutir esto, George. Voy contigo – insistió, con vehemencia – ¿Cuál es la otra opción? Volver con los simios. Volver a ser esclava, a ser tratada como un animal. No. No me quedo aquí y no me vuelvo a la aldea. Adonde tú vayas, yo iré.

La miré. Ella me devolvió la mirada. Estaba asustada, pero también llena de coraje.

Vaya paradoja de mujer, pensé. Ni punto de comparación con mi etérea Weena.

De modo que ateniéndome al viejo adagio de no discutir nunca con una dama, Philby, ella y yo penetramos en el oscuro interior del edificio convertido en piedra gastada por el paso del tiempo.

 _Fue lo último que supe, antes de recibir un mazazo en la nuca y que todo se pusiese oscuro, al perder la consciencia…_

* * *

 **DIEZ**

Cuando desperté, todo seguía oscuro a mí alrededor.

Me incorporé con cierta dificultad y miré hacia todos lados, preocupado. A mis ojos le tomaron unos instantes casi eternos acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Cuando así sucedió, me quedé helado con lo que vi…

Mara se hallaba relativamente cerca de mí, encerrada en lo que parecía ser una jaula de metal. Me miraba aterrorizada.

-¡Mara! ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, acercándome a ella. Como no me respondió, empecé a buscar la forma de sacarla de allí – Tranquila. Voy a tratar de abrir esto – le avisé, trasteando con el candado y el cerrojo, pero la chica seguía muda, mirando con horror hacia algo que se hallaba a mis espaldas.

Con el miedo empezando a atenazarme, me di vuelta… solo para contemplar una pesadilla conocida.

Era un grupo grande. Quizás como mínimo, veinte. Tal vez hubiera más en las sombras. Una vez los ves, los recuerdas toda la vida…

Cuerpos grandes y peludos, albinos. Ojos rojos, fauces abiertas y babeantes, manos semejantes a garras listas para despedazar y cortar.

 _¡Morlocks!_

 _¡Eran Morlocks y nos estaban rodeando por todas partes, gruñendo!_

-No… No… - retrocedí, pegándome a los barrotes de la jaula – ¡No puede ser!

Las bestias dieron varios pasos hacia mí, listas para aniquilarme, pero entonces una voz cargada de autoridad las detuvo. Lo siguiente que sucedió me desconcertó totalmente, puesto que los Morlocks se dispersaron, retirándose a las tinieblas. Todavía nos acechaban desde ahí, pero no se acercaban.

-Le pido perdón por el poco civilizado comportamiento de mis hermanos – volvió a hablar la voz, en un perfecto inglés – Me temo que ellos no son como yo. No resultaron bendecidos con una mente privilegiada y con mis dones.

Quien había dicho esto resultó ser también un Morlock, pero su aspecto era diferente. No se veía tan bestial ni bárbaro como los otros, todo lo contrario. Todavía conservaba bajo el vello y la piel blanca un aspecto casi humano.9

-No tema. Esta usted a salvo, George – me dijo, con una sonrisa amistosa – Al menos, de momento.

-¿Cómo ha sabido mi nombre? ¿Quién es usted?

-Puede llamarme Drax – se presentó – Mi naturaleza es evidente para usted. Soy lo que llama un "Morlock". Cómo he sabido su nombre y su idioma y muchas cosas más sobre usted, pues…- se señaló la cabeza – Telepatía. Un habilidad mutante muy útil para mantener a raya a mis congéneres más bestiales.

Drax sonrió de nuevo. No me gustaba, Philby. Había algo en él, mas allá de su aspecto físico, que me causaba repulsión.

-De modo que puede leer mi mente – argüí.

-Así es. Es usted un fascinante libro abierto. Un muestrario de una época de cuando los Morlocks todavía éramos humanos…

-Entonces… ¿Ustedes descienden de los humanos?

-En efecto. De aquellos humanos expuestos a las radiaciones que se quedaron en las ciudades, luego de la caída de las bombas atómicas. Generaciones enteras, cuyos genes irremediablemente cambiados prosperaron y se multiplicaron, a la sombra del mundo exterior. Nosotros seriamos lo que la humanidad "normal" y los aberrantes simios que pululan por allí llamarían "mutantes".

-¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Por qué nos han toma de prisioneros?

-Vera, George… mi gente halló su máquina hace unas semanas aquí cerca y la transportaron al interior de nuestra madriguera para que yo pudiera analizarla. La he encontrado fascinante, pese a que faltaba una pieza fundamental para hacerla funcionar, pieza que usted tiene en su poder. Ciertamente, su aparato es un prodigio muy adelantado a su tiempo, de lo que deduzco que es usted un genio.

No respondí nada. En silencio, dejé que Drax hablara mientras buscaba la manera de librarnos a Mara y a mí de ese embrollo.

-Al leer su mente, he podido ver los recuerdos de su viaje anterior por el tiempo, a un futuro lejano donde mi especie gobernaba la Tierra. Un futuro que bruscamente parece haber cambiado. Ahora, son esos sucios simios quienes nos han robado nuestro sitio de gloria y poder en el mundo. Esto es algo sumamente intolerable para nosotros.

-Que mal. No sabe cuánto lo siento…

-No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico, George. Los Morlocks solo queremos lo que por derecho nos corresponde, de modo que su reaparición en escena nos abre un panorama muy positivo.

-Positivo, ¿Cómo?

-Queremos que suba de nuevo a su máquina, amigo mío, y que retroceda en el tiempo. Queremos que elimine a la competencia abortando el alzamiento de los simios. De esa manera, cuando las guerras nucleares ocurran, la única raza que heredara la Tierra será la nuestra, no la de ellos.

-¿Pretenden usarme para matar a los simios?

-Si lo quiere poner en esos términos, sí. Necesitamos que borre a los simios de la ecuación. Sólo de esa manera se reparará la línea de tiempo y el mundo que usted visitó en su primer viaje volverá a ser.

-Supongamos que me niego a hacerlo…

-Supongamos entonces que ella muere – y dicho esto, Drax miró fijo a Mara. La chica tembló, presa de violentas convulsiones.

No miento, Philby, ese Morlock la estaba matando solo con el poder de su mente.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténgase! – grité – ¡Se está ahogando!

Mara dejó de sacudirse. El Morlock me miró, sonriendo con malicia.

-Bueno, George. Creo que ya capta la idea – señaló a su espalda. Una luz tenue se encendió, iluminando mi máquina – Ahí está su transporte. Me he tomado el atrevimiento de hacerle unos cuantos ajustes muy convenientes para que usted no solo pueda utilizarla para desplazarse en el tiempo, sino que también en el espacio.

Me volví hacia Mara y la miré. Me observaba llorando, desde el interior de la celda.

-¿Tengo su garantía de que si hago lo que me pide, la dejará libre? – le pregunté a Drax. El Morlock suspiró ruidosamente.

-No lo entiende, ¿verdad? Si tiene éxito en su misión, ni ella ni los sucios monos usurpadores existirán jamás. Esta línea temporal será reescrita. ¿Qué acaso no quiere volver a ver a Weena?

Miré a Drax con fuerza. El Morlock volvió a sonreír con malicia.

-Si hace lo que le pido, Weena (a la cual vi en su mente) volverá a existir y usted podrá estar con ella. ¿No es eso lo que más desea?

No respondí. Volví a mirar a Mara y luego, miré a mi máquina. Caminé hacia ella y coloqué en su sitio el componente de la palanca de control.

-¿Cómo se supone que he de dar muerte a los simios antes de su rebelión? – inquirí.

-Con esto – Drax sacó un frasquito lleno de líquido color esmeralda – Dentro de este suero, hay un virus que he diseñado en mi laboratorio. Es capaz de exterminar a todos los primates inferiores de la Tierra, dejando solo con vida a la raza humana.

-No lo entiendo. Si tiene en sus manos un virus tan poderoso, ¿Por qué no lo ha utilizado actualmente contra los monos?

-Porque será más útil y destructivo si se utiliza en el pasado – explicó Drax, acercándose a mí – Inocularé el virus en su torrente sanguíneo – sacó una jeringa con aguja. La cargó con el líquido verde – En cuanto usted "aterrice" en años anteriores a la rebelión simia, el virus se propagará como una gripe entre esas bestias, matándolas en el acto. Estire el brazo, por favor…

-¡Usted está demente! – retrocedí – ¡De ninguna manera dejaré que me meta esa cosa en el cuerpo!

Drax me observó con frialdad. Luego, sin decir ni una palabra se volvió hacia Mara.

La muchacha tembló de nuevo, presa de violentos espasmos. El Morlock usaba su poder telepático para matarla.

-¡Pare! – le grité – ¡Pare!

Pero no me hizo caso. Mara acabó desplomándose en el suelo de su celda, la lengua hacia fuera y los ojos abiertos, sin vida.

…Sin vida…

 _¡La había matado!_

 _¡La había asesinado!_

-Usted… usted la ha… - las palabras no me salían de la boca. No podía decirlo. No me atrevía.

-He acabado con su patética existencia – Drax volvió a centrar toda su atención en mí, alzando la jeringa con el virus dentro – Ahora que ya no hay más estorbos, estire el brazo, por favor. Esto no dolerá… mucho.

Presa de la furia, de la más terrible de las iras, Philby, perdí el control. Me abalance sobre él y le arrebaté la jeringa. Se la clavé en el cuello y apreté, vaciando el virus en sus venas.

Drax aulló de dolor y al instante me vi rodeado por Morlocks bestiales por todas partes. Luchando contra brazos y manos que pugnaban por despedazarme atiné a jalar la palanca de control de mi máquina, activándola.

De inmediato me vi transportado por el tiempo y todos los Morlocks habían desaparecido.

No. Todos no. Tirándose sobre mí y forcejeando conmigo vino Drax, dispuesto a matarme.

Aquella se convirtió en una lucha por la supervivencia, cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras mi maquina viajaba lejos en el tiempo, hacia el futuro…

* * *

 **ONCE**

Drax y yo luchábamos a puño tendido sobre el reducido espacio de mi maquina mientras esta viajaba alocadamente y sin control por el tiempo, hundiéndose más y más en el futuro.

Por el indicador cronal desfilaban velozmente las fechas: 3400… 3479… Simultáneamente, paisajes alucinantes se formaban y desaparecían a nuestro alrededor. Escenas de un mundo que cambiaba terriblemente conforme avanzábamos a lo desconocido.

A la final, cuando parecía que el Morlock iba a ganarme, conseguí zafar de sus garras y darle un empujón con todas mis fuerzas. Aullando, cayó fuera de la máquina y se perdió en el exterior de la burbuja protectora de energía invisible, la que mantenía tanto el oxígeno como el tiempo marchando a un ritmo normal mientras viajaba a bordo de mi transporte.

Antes de desaparecer Drax para siempre, observé la fecha en el indicador del panel: **marcaba el año 3955**.

En ese momento, el mundo entero pareció llenarse de luz. Un destello tan potente que me obligó a cubrirme los ojos. En cuanto acabó –en escasos segundos– una pesada e inenarrable oscuridad invadió todo.

Temblando y mudo de asombro, comprendí que había contemplado el final _definitivo_ de la vida en la Tierra, puesto que a medida que seguía avanzando, el panorama de completa tiniebla en el exterior no cambiaba más…

* * *

No había manera de que George Wells supiera estos detalles. A bordo de su máquina, avanzaba raudo y veloz hacia el mañana sin poder apreciar nada más que sombras crepusculares del mundo.

Pero Drax tuvo el privilegio de asistir al Armagedón en persona. Cayéndose de la máquina del tiempo, se materializó en un rincón de la Tierra que solía ser conocido como la ciudad de Nueva York, en el interior de la ruinosa y petrificada catedral de San Patricio, justo para observar el desenlace fatal de un drama largo…

Un ejército de gorilas rodeaban la zona, intentando derribar de su pedestal un gran y largo misil dorado, un misil con el símbolo del Alfa y la Omega grabado en una de sus aletas.

Al mismo tiempo, un moribundo Taylor –astronauta de la malograda misión estelar _"Icarus"_ – se volvía hacia el orangután Dr. Zaius, herido de muerte por varios balazos, y le espetaba:

-¡Es el Día del Juicio Final! ¡El Fin del Mundo!

A lo que el imperturbable simio respondía, con todo desprecio:

-¿Y cuál es la novedad? ¡El hombre es incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea destruir!

Taylor caía, ensangrentado, sobre un panel de control y presionaba un enorme botón rojo.

Drax observó con espanto que el misil comenzaba a zumbar, listo para explotar…

-¡Una bomba nuclear! – exclamó el Morlock, provocando el sobresalto del anciano simio, quien se volvió para mirarlo con sorpresa – Un misil con cobertura de cobalto. La bomba definitiva. El arma de exterminio absoluto…

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Zaius, perplejo – ¿Qué eres tú? ¿De dónde has salido?

El Morlock sonrió con tristeza.

-Pobre mono estúpido – dijo – Nunca lo sabrás.

… _Y en ese instante, la bomba Alfa-Omega detonaba… y una luz tremenda invadía al mundo, quemando y destruyendo todo rastro de vida sobre la superficie de la Tierra por siempre jamás._ _10_

* * *

 **DOCE**

Oscuridad. Todo era oscuridad a mi alrededor, Philby. Los años iban pasando velozmente allá afuera mientras que en mi máquina, el tiempo marchaba a ritmo normal.

Me desplomé en el asiento abatido, cansado, agotado. Tanto física como espiritualmente estaba quebrado, roto. La muerte de Mara, la pobre Mara… había sido mucho para mí. Demasiado.

De modo que permanecí allí, sentado, inmóvil y sin hacer nada mientras la maquina avanzaba hacia la eternidad. ¿Honestamente? No puedo precisar cuánto tiempo estuve así, Philby. Al dolor de la perdida de Mara se sumaba el impactante conocimiento de saber que la vida en la Tierra –cualquier tipo de vida– había terminado.

Haya sido una catástrofe natural, la mano del hombre o del simio, el mundo se había terminado. Ahora, solo reinaba la oscuridad. Solo gobernaba el silencio.

Así que allí me quedé… y allí adquirí el particular aspecto que ves ante tus ojos, amigo mío. La barba me creció, lo mismo que el cabello. Me importaba muy poco la estética… me importaba muy poco todo ya. Suponía que mi viaje duraría toda la eternidad hasta que mi cuerpo se gastara y yo muriese. Y aun así, la maquina seguiría viajando y viajando, hasta el final del tiempo, si eso fuera posible.

Pero por suerte, reaccioné. Salí de mi sopor, de mi estado casi catatónico y simplemente, atiné a jalar la palanca…

La máquina se detuvo. La fecha era el año 635.427.810. Un frío terrible atenazó mi cuerpo. Observando a mí alrededor, vi que me hallaba sobre un valle silencioso y helado, lleno de nieve. Era de noche y en la lejanía, escarpadas montañas dominaban un paisaje triste y desolado.

El invierno había llegado. El mundo parecía vivir una eterna era glacial.

Mi viaje había terminado.

Con el corazón igual de frío que el del paisaje que me rodeaba, bajé de la máquina. Tiritando, aguardé a la salida del sol para decidir qué iba a ser de mí. Qué pasos seguiría.

Esperé durante horas.

El sol no salió.

Temblando terriblemente, comprendí que el sol no iba a aparecer nunca más. Ignoraba la causa de su falta y no me importaba. Lo único que quería era un sitio más cálido, mejor. Y el único que se me ocurría con estas características era nuestro mundo, Philby, nuestra época.

No tuve que pensarlo mucho, la verdad.

Subí de nuevo a la máquina, la reactivé e hice el largo viaje a la inversa. Gracias a las modificaciones que Drax le hizo, pude utilizarla para desplazarme por el espacio y así retornar al lugar exacto de donde partí: _el interior de mi laboratorio_.

El año era 1900. Habían pasado tres noches desde que nos viéramos, amigo mío. Estaba en casa y tenía que contarle esta historia a alguien. Por eso, te mandé a llamar. Porque de todos, tú eres el único que podía creerme…

* * *

 **EPILOGO UNO**

 **LONDRES. INGLATERRA.**

 **ENERO DE 1900.**

El reloj volvió a sonar en la casa de Wells, dando doce campanadas. Era medianoche y afuera, Londres dormía bajo una fría tormenta de nieve, aprestándose a la nueva jornada laboral que comenzaría cuando el sol volviese asomarse en el horizonte.

Philby suspiró. Se levantó de su asiento y se pasó una mano por el rostro, mirando al exterior por una ventana.

-Dios mío, George… Creo que sería un buen momento para tomar algo. No sé… ¿Licor? ¿Brandy? De veras, necesito un trago.

Wells asintió. Se levantó de su sillón y le sirvió a su amigo una copa de oporto. Philby la apuró de un trago. Temblaba.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Cómo sigue esto? – preguntó.

-Lo he meditado bastante antes de que llegases – le confesó George, acariciándose la barba – Y mí única conclusión es esta: _debo destruir mi máquina_.

-¿Eh? ¿Destruir la maquina? ¿Pero por qué?

-Es lógico, Philby. Es la causa de todo este mal. Un mal que se extiende a través del tiempo, hacia el futuro. Para cambiar ese oscuro mundo, ese temible porvenir, la maquina debe ser destruida. Inmediatamente.

Silencio. Philby miró a su amigo. Vio resolución en su demacrado rostro.

Sin más, George se encaminó a su laboratorio. Philby le siguió. Allí, iluminada bajo lámparas de gas, estaba la máquina, una construcción tan terrible como maravillosa.

Wells alargó una mano y jaló la palanca, sin sentarse en ella. La máquina vibró, pareció girar sobre sí misma y se desvaneció en el aire, sin dejar rastros de su existencia.

-¿Qué has hecho, George? – inquirió Philby, asombrado – ¿Adónde la mandaste?

-A un viaje sin fin al pasado. Puesto que nadie va a bordo para jalar la palanca y detenerla, viajara eternamente, hasta el inicio del tiempo, donde quizás las titánicas energías que crearon nuestro universo la harán pedazos. Eso, suponiendo que tales energías existiesen. De otra forma, simplemente seguirá marchando indefinidamente, sin volver jamás…

Silencio de nuevo. Philby observó que Wells parecía un tanto más aliviado.

-¿Y tú crees que con esto, has cambiado el futuro, George? – le preguntó.

-Estoy seguro. Pero más que por este accionar, lo estoy por otra razón, amigo. ¿Recuerdas lo que Vox 114 dijo sobre mí cuando se lo pregunté en el 2030? Dijo que, hasta 1900, no había más datos sobre mí. Que yo desaparecí misteriosamente en este año. Ahora que he regresado y que la maquina no está más y no tengo posibilidad de recuperarla, la historia irremediablemente va a cambiar.

-Válgame Dios. ¡Es cierto!

-¿Lo ves? Esto nos demuestra que nada, absolutamente nada está escrito en piedra. El futuro ya es otro, aunque no lo veamos, Philby. Respecto a mí, a partir de mañana, amigo mío, voy a comenzar la vida que realmente debería tener.

Los dos volvieron a la casa. Wells ayudó a su amigo a ponerse su abrigo y su sombrero. Ambos se despidieron en la puerta de la vivienda, mientras el cochero aguardaba con los caballos listos.

-Entonces, George… ¿Dejaras las ciencias? ¿Vas a dedicarte a otra cosa?

-Sí. Creo que sí. Voy a tratar de seguir mi otra pasión: _la escritura_.11

Philby sonrió. Ambos se estrecharon las manos con fuerza.

-…Y tal vez, consiga novia y me case. Ya basta de esta vida solitaria para mí. Estuvo bien mientras duró, pero se terminó.

-Eh… un consejito al respecto, George…

-Dime.

-Ya sabes que esto no te lo diría si no fuéramos amigos de verdad…

-¿De qué se trata, David?

-Si estás pensando en conquistar a alguna dama que se precie como tal, mejor córtate el cabello. Ah, y aféitate esa barba, ¿quieres? Dudo que con esa facha, consigas algo.

Wells rió. Philby se tocó el sombrero, subió al carruaje y se marchó.

George lo observó alejarse con melancolía. Luego, volvió al interior de la casa y cerró la puerta.

* * *

 **EPILOGO DOS**

 **NORTEAMERICA.**

 **3955.**

Taylor y Nova cabalgaban sobre su caballo por las costas adyacentes de la "Zona Prohibida", dejando atrás a sus amigos Cornelius y Zira, y a su enemigo, el pérfido orangután Zaius. El astronauta –cuya nave se estrelló hace poco en aquél extraño planeta– iba preguntándose cómo podían su compañera y él continuar con sus vidas ahora que eran fugitivos de los simios que gobernaban ese mundo, cuando de repente divisó algo llamativo al frente. Algo sumamente familiar para él –demasiado– y totalmente incongruente con todo lo que había visto y creía…

-No… No puede ser – Taylor desmontó del caballo y se acercó para mirar. No había duda alguna; sus ojos no le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

 _Allí, semi-enterrado en la playa, se alzaba el torso superior oxidado de la Estatua de la Libertad._

Taylor se desplomó en la arena, abatido.

-¡Malditos sean! ¡Malditos sean todos! – gritó, comprendiendo la cruda verdad: **aquello era la Tierra en el futuro, no otro planeta como había creído** – ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Finalmente, lo hicieron! ¡Nos destruyeron a todos! _¡Malditos sean!_

 **¿FIN?**

* * *

 **NOTA FINAL DEL AUTOR**

Esta historia acababa originalmente con el _epilogo uno_. Un final muy acorde a como acababa la película de _"La Máquina del Tiempo"_ de 1960, ahora con el viajero del tiempo cerrando la puerta de su casa y despidiendo a su amigo Philby. Un preludio a la vida normal y sin sobresaltos extraños que se propone abordar.

Pero luego de haber escrito "ese" final, me arrepentí y comprendí que la saga de _"El Planeta de los Simios"_ es –esencialmente– pesimista. Así que elegí incluir el _epilogo dos_ , con el cual quiero dar a entender que, muy posiblemente, no importa cuántos esfuerzos podamos hacer para cambiar las cosas: **el futuro bien podría estar predestinado de antemano por poderes superiores, cuyas últimas intenciones desconocemos.**

De este modo, ambos finales están allí. El final "optimista", con George creyendo que con su accionar evitará el oscuro mundo del futuro donde el simio suplantará al hombre y el "pesimista", donde Taylor descubre que ese mundo oscuro está ahí y es imposible evitarlo –aunque las causas que llevaron a él podrían ser distintas a la original–.

* * *

 **1 El viajero del tiempo de la novela de H. carecía de nombre conocido. En la película de 1960, lo bautizaron con un nombre parecido al del famoso escritor de ciencia-ficción. He decidido mantener esto por dos razones: como homenaje al mismo Wells y para seguir fielmente la historia de la película.**

 **2 El aspecto y funcionamiento de la máquina del tiempo es el mismo que el de la clásica película de 1960.**

 **3 En la película de 1960, el protagonista visitaba primero 1914, luego 1940 y finalmente 1966, donde los guionistas se despachaban con una imaginativa guerra nuclear que –gracias a Dios– nunca sucedió. Después de esa tercera parada, el viaje continuaba hasta el 802.701 sin pausa.**

 **4 Tanto el gorila Aldo como Kolp, McDonald y el Gobernador Breck son personajes que aparecen en la cuarta película de la saga del Planeta de los Simios. De hecho, este capítulo está ambientado en el mundo donde transcurre la cuarta película ( _La Conquista del Planeta de los Simios_ ). Aparte de la ubicación geográfica, el otro cambio significativo hecho al entorno es en la fecha. Mientras que en el film todo ocurría en un "futurístico" año 1991, aquí he movido la acción a una fecha diferente, para hacerlo todo más creíble.**

 **5 Obviamente, las fechas cronológicas de los hechos se han cambiado en virtud de la presente historia, pero el fondo es el mismo en cuanto a que la causa por la que los simios se convirtieron en mascotas de los humanos fue la muerte de perros y gatos.**

 **6 El Dr. Otto Hasslein es el antagonista principal de _"Escape del Planeta de los Simios"_. La misión _"Icarus"_ no es otra que la que lleva al astronauta Taylor y sus compañeros al futuro año 3978 (3955 a partir de la segunda película en adelante) y los deposita en el mismísimo Planeta de los Simios, un lugar que no es otro que nuestra querida y ya avejentada Tierra.**

 **7 Datos extraídos directamente de la película _"La Máquina del Tiempo"_ de 1960.**

 **8 Un dato no menor para el lector: dejando de lado que aquí los seres humanos todavía pueden hablar y razonar, esta historia está ambientada –en esta parte futura– 900 años antes de la película original del Planeta de los Simios.**

 **9 Este Morlock está basado en el personaje interpretado por el actor Jeremy Irons en la remake de _"La Máquina del Tiempo"_ de 2002.**

 **10 Toda esta escena es una recreación & adaptación mía del tramo final de la película _"Bajo el Planeta de los Simios"._**

 **11 Guiño personal al autor original de la novela _"La Máquina del Tiempo"_ , H. . **


End file.
